


Saved By A Stranger

by melenafrey



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melenafrey/pseuds/melenafrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren doesn't know what to do to get this prick to stop hitting on him...thank god Simon shows up. Even if he's never met him before, he's got to be better than this drunken arsehole, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr AU prompt "'i'm pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u' AU" from tumblr user frostlawyer.

"Look, handsome, I already said I don't care if you're underage."  
Kieren sighed into his drink, edging away from the hideously pushy man next to him at the bar. "And I already told you I wasn't, and to go away."  
The man chuckled obnoxiously and leaned quite close into Kieren's personal space. The stink of gin was heavy on his breath, and Kieren wrinked his nose, leaning even further away. "Let's not keep talking here. I think we should find someplace more private."  
"Look, I'm not interested, alright?"  
The man leered unattractively. "You wouldn't be here if that were true." He put a hand on Kieren's face, and Kieren tried to move his head away. "Uh uh--come on, now." The hand on his face tightened, holding his jaw in place so he was forced to look right in the man 's haughty, frightening features. "If I can't buy you a drink, let's go find a room somewhere we can talk. Really talk, you know, not like this where we can barely hear ourselves think."  
Kieren felt like he was going to be sick. The drunk bastard's hand was sweaty but so tight on his face. This guy was tall, and pretty quick on his feet despite all the booze. Kieren's odds in a fight against this fucker didn't look good. He would definitely overpower Kieren, and what would happen then?  
He was panicking, panicking at the way the man grabbed his hips and made as if to lead him off somewhere, and Kieren was drunk enough to not know how to make it stop--  
"Hey!"  
Kieren and the douchebag both stopped at the jovial voice to their left. A broad-shouldered man in a suit smiled widely at them--no, not them, just Kieren. The man said "excuse me, we're busy--" but the newcomer grabbed Kieren's right hand and shook it.  
"It's me, Simon! I haven't seen you since that bachelor party six months ago, when Gavin got married? That was a wild night, wasn't it?" He winked at Kieren, and something pleading in his eyes made Kieren nod, and croak out  
"Er--yeah. Simon. It's been a while."  
"Listen--mate." Simon clapped a heavy hand on the drunk's shoulder. The noise was loud, and rather threatening. "I haven't caught up with my friend here in ages--you don't mind, do you?"  
"Actually, we were about to--"  
"Great," Simon cut him off, grinning in a predatory fashion as he took Kieren's arm and yanked him away. Kieren could hear the bastard's cry of fury, and suddenly everything came rushing in on him.  
"I'm going to be sick," he whispered, and somehow Simon heard him above the thumping bass and steered him outside into an alley.  
Kieren managed to lift the lid of a rubbish bin before emptying his stomach into it, twice.  
He stayed leant over, panting. He felt a hand settle gently on his back, applying only the slightest pressure, rubbing, so unobtrusive and kind that he started to cry, a little.  
"'M sorry," he choked. "I, I dunno why I'm so--"  
"Don't be sorry," Simon said quietly. "I came over because I thought he was bothering you. Now I'm really glad I was here."  
Kieren stood up, slowly, and the hand disappeared from his back. He turned to face Simon, and couldn't think of a single thing to say--except for another mumbled apology.  
"I dunno what he thought he was going to do to me but he just wouldn't piss off-" he choked.  
Simon glared in the direction of the door. "I can go in there and punch him, if you like, for taking advantage."  
It made Kieren laugh unexpectedly, and Simon smiled a little at the sound. "What's your name?"  
"Kieren. Walker."  
"Kieren Walker." His smile grew. "I like it."  
"Thanks," Kieren said, a little awkwardly.  
After a moment of standing there, Simon looked at him seriously. "Why don't I take you home? Unless you'd rather call someone, and I can wait with you."  
"Er, yeah. If you don't mind waiting..."  
"'Course not." Kieren was eternally grateful that this guy wasn't just another arsehole preying on people too drunk to protect themselves, and even more so that he took no offense at him choosing not to ride back with him.  
Kieren dug his phone out of his pockets and scrolled until he found Amy Dyer.  
"It is 1 AM, I hope you've got a bloody fantastic reason for calling."  
"'M sorry, Amy, would you mind terribly picking me up, I, I'm drunk and this guy..." Kieren spilled out his story and Amy made sympathetic noises before agreeing to come.  
"Have you got someone with you? Let me talk to them."  
Kieren held the phone out to Simon, shrugging. "She wants to talk to you."  
Simon, bemused, grabbed the phone. "Hello? Wait, is--Amy! I thought so."  
They seemed to know each other, which was a surprise, but Kieren was so worn out he quickly lost the thread of conversation.  
Simon ended with a little laugh before handing the phone back to him.  
"Kieren? Listen, I'm sorry this happened to you, but I know Simon! Simon Monroe, I've mentioned him a few times? Simon's a good guy, you're safe with him, okay?"  
"Okay," he managed.  
"Do you feel comfortable letting him take you home? I mean, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have complete faith in Simon, it's just I need to be up in a few hours anyway..."  
"It's alright. If you know him, it's okay."  
"Alright, thank you. I let him know if he tries anything, he'll have me to answer to, okay?"  
Kieren understood she was trying to make him laugh, but he just felt miserable. "O-okay."  
"Listen, I'll see you tomorrow--well, later today, and we'll talk about it then, okay? I love you! Simon'll get you home safe, I promise."  
"Alright. Love you too. See you."  
He put away his phone, sighing deeply.  
Simon looked at him inquiringly. "You sure you're okay with me driving you?"  
"Yeah. Yeah." Kieren nodded firmly. "I trust Amy. I just want to get home."  
Simon smiled slightly, and gestured to the side of the building. "My car is around in the front."  
They trudged out of the alley slowly, Simon looking back at Kieren once as if to make sure he was alright. Kieren managed a little upturn of his lips that probably didn't much resemble a smile, but Simon smiled back at him anyway.  
When they rounded the corner, Kieren glanced at the flashing neon sign that marked the entrance and half-listened to the cluster of young men standing around outside, some with bright bleached hair and revealing outfits, and others with dark jackets and snotty expressions. Very similar to the dick from inside, in fact.  
"Hey!"  
Kieren looked over to see the dick himself walking towards them.  
"Do you think I'm an idiot? You don't know this Irish piece of shit, do you?"  
Kieren suppressed an exhausted groan. He just wanted to leave. Was that really so much to ask?  
"You don't like me or something? Huh? What's your problem?" He tensed as the guy drew closer, and in his haste to put distance between them stumbled over a loose cobblestone. He expected the man to grab him, or at the least point in his direction and yell some more--but Simon had moved forward in a few quick steps, reached out with both hands, and shoved at this guy's shoulders so roughly he fell flat on his arse.  
"If I ever see you touching him again--or any other young men who don't want any part of you--I'll do a lot more than knock you on your arse, you understand?"  
The guy looked outraged at this behavior, and looked backwards at the group as if for support, but all the guys were purposefully looking elsewhere. It was all he could do to just to pick himself up and go.  
"Fucking bastard," Simon growled quietly as they walked down the street to a pretty average-looking green sedan.  
"Thanks," Kieren mumbled as Simon held the passenger door open for him.  
"What?" Simon paused in his aggressive muttering.  
"Thank you," Kieren enunciated carefully. "For stepping in, and all that. You didn't have to."  
"Oh," Simon deflated a little, "oh, but I did." He smiled a little sadly and Kieren got in, shutting the door carefully.  
"You, uh, haven't got a mint or something, have you?" Kieren asked hopefully.  
"Sure," Simon said, and he scrambled in the glove compartment for a minute before locating a tin and passing it over. "You live a street or so away from Amy, yeah? I'll just head there and then you can direct me."  
"Yeah, alright," Kieren agreed.  
They drove in silence for a bit, until Simon fumbled with the radio and got something playing. Kieren quickly recognized the smiths.  
"Good song," he said quietly.  
Simon glanced over with a lazy smile. "You like them? They're a bit dark sometimes, but then, so am I."  
Kieren snorted. "Yeah. I get that."  
Simon glanced over, a strangely plaintive look on his features. "You feelin' any better?"  
Kieren nodded shyly. "A bit, yeah. Not so drunk. I don't think I'm going to throw up on anything else."  
Simon chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."  
"I'm sure," Kieren drawled, "I wouldn't want someone I barely know making a mess of my car, either. If I had one."  
Simon laughed a little more genuinely. "Not just because I'm worried about my car. You don't think I'm that shallow, do you?"  
"Well I don't really know you," Kieren teased. "But no. I don't think so."  
"Good." They shared a tired smile for a moment and Simon drove on. Kieren rested his head against the window, suddenly very sleepy.  
He jerked himself out of a doze he hadn't realized he'd fallen into when he heard Simon speaking.  
"So you're a few blocks away from Amy's...?"  
"Uh, yeah," Kieren yawned, sitting up. "Just turn right here, and go up a ways..."  
Soon enough the car was parked right outside the small block of apartment buildings. Simon turned off the car and sighed.  
"Well, here we are."  
"Thank you, again," Kieren said earnestly.  
Simon waved him off. "The pleasure--and the privilege--was mine." He grinned at his quotation of the song they'd just heard, and Kieren shook his head, smiling.  
"Well, goodnight, Kieren. It was lovely to meet you, though I'd rather it had been under more pleasant circumstances."  
"Yeah, yeah, me too."  
Kieren thought about what he wanted to do for a brief second--and then he was doing it, before he could stop himself he had leant over the center console and kissed Simon Monroe quickly and gently on the lips. Simon looked surprised but kissed back, just as softly.  
Kieren pulled back, and flushed at his boldness. "I--I want to see you again. If, if that's alright." He sat there, rigid, fearing an immediate rejection.  
Simon laughed a little in surprise, but looked sort of delighted at the same time. "It's perfectly alright. Here--let me just--" He scrambled in the center console before producing a pen and a torn receipt. "Give me your number, and I'll call you."  
Kieren scrawled out his digits as Simon did the same. Simon handed him the scrap of paper with a breathless smile. "Here. I'll call you," he said again.  
"Okay," Kieren said softly. He watched as Simon reached for him, not sure what he was going to do, until he took his hand, and squeezed it, once.  
"Goodnight, Kieren."  
"Goodnight, Simon," Kieren returned. Simon let go his hand, and he got out of the car, feeling strangely dizzy, but in a way completely superior to being merely drunk. As he fumbled with his keys and let himself inside, listening to the car drive away from his place, he realized he actually felt alright, about the evening as a whole.  
Meeting dicks like that is never fun, he thought to himself as he got into bed. But if something good comes out of this...well. I can't really be too mad about it all, can I?  
He fell asleep staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face, thoroughly glad about the good news he'd have for Amy, for the first time in weeks.

Kieren awoke the next morning with a headache. He groaned and considered just rolling back into the sheets for more sleep when his phone chirped.  
Who the fuck--he thought. Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back to him and he scrambled to reach the bedside table.  
Hey handsome! Feel like grabbing lunch with me around 2?  
He grimaced at remembering the dick from last night using Amy's pet name for him, but did his best to shrug off the feeling. Besides, Simon had been there, so it was alright.  
Simon. He felt a little thrill in his stomach at remembering how he'd just kissed him, and how happy Simon had looked.  
He quickly typed a reply to Amy.

"You did what, Kieren Walker?!" Amy was smiling at him in disbelief, laughing over her salad. "That's very ballsy of you."  
"I know," Kieren said, shaking his head. "I dunno what possessed me."  
"He's a very attractive man," Amy said wisely. "And he's very nice, when it suits him. Like when there's a cute boy involved."  
"Oh, shush," Kieren waved her off, embarrassed, but she just laughed.  
"We already know that's what he thinks. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so eager to get your phone number, eh?"  
"Yeah, that's true. It's just...been a while. Since I was that excited about someone and had them look at me like they were just as excited, you know?" Kieren felt his lips stretch in a wide, real smile.  
Amy leaned across the table to pinch his cheeks. "Ooh, who wouldn't be happy about that face? You're so darling, I'm sure he just saw you in distress and had to go over and save you." Kieren made a face at her, but otherwise suffered in silence. She let go with a sigh. "So, has he texted you yet?"  
"No," Kieren said quickly. "But it was like twelve hours ago, Amy. I'm not expecting it to be that fast."  
"Hmm." Amy toyed with the tomatoes and onions in her salad. "Well. If I know Simon--and I do--you'll not be waiting much longer for a text from him."  
"We'll see," Kieren said neutrally, but he couldn't get himself to stop grinning.

The next morning--Monday morning, as it so happened--Kieren was just getting off his shift at the little cafe where he worked when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out with a frankly ridiculous sense of excitement that only grew when he saw the person contacting him.  
Simon Monroe  
Hi there :) 11:14  
Kieren tried his best not to squeal with excitement here, where others could see him, but it took some effort.  
Hello. How's your Monday going? 11:15  
Alright. But it would be better if I knew I had something to look forward to this evening 11:15  
Something like a date? ;) 11:16  
You read my mind, Kieren Walker. I'll pick you up at six thirty? 11:16  
Sounds good! 11:17  
Excellent. See you tonight  
Kieren made it to a street that was mostly deserted before allowing himself to grin widely at the sky and murmur a silly, exaggerated "Yes," under his breath.

Clearly Simon had asked Amy about his likes and dislikes, because there was no other way he could possibly know he had been dying to see the art show that had been open for the last week. He enthused to Simon about all the pieces he enjoyed (although Simon seemed to enjoy the scathing criticisms more) and while it was obvious Simon wasn’t half as interested in art as he was, he was constantly smiling and laughing at things Kieren said or did.  
After they’d spent a reasonable amount of time there, Kieren suggested a walk outside, which Simon readily agreed to. They strolled around, Kieren smiling widely at his feet, hands shoved in his pockets as they walked. Simon kept stealing little glances at him, most of which Kieren noticed and made him feel all warm inside despite the harsh wind blowing above them.  
“Thanks for that,” Kieren said shyly.  
“It’s no problem,” Simon fired back, but Kieren laughed.  
“I know you asked Amy what I like so you could impress me--it’s alright. I can just tell you’re not as into art as I am, so...thanks.”  
Simon grinned. “Well, I did get something out of it, you know. You make for very satisfactory company. Your commentary was pretty brilliant. You sure you want to be an artist? Because you’ve definitely got it in you just to be a critic.”  
Kieren snorted. “I’m sure. But, anyway. Next time I’ll decide on something you like.”  
“I like music,” Simon offered.  
“What kind?” Kieren asked eagerly. Simon chuckled and elbowed him gently.  
“I’ve gotta make you think about it a little,” he teased. “If I give you all the answers to your questions now you might get bored.”  
Kieren stopped Simon with a hand on his arm. Simon turned, looking unsure, until Kieren pulled him in by the hair for a deep kiss. “I doubt it,” Kieren whispered, “but if worst comes to worst we can always try that.”  
Simon smiled. “If that’s the worst that could happen, I wonder what on earth our best looks like.”  
Kieren beamed. “Me too. I guess you’ll have to stick around to find out.”  
Simon laughed, surprised and delighted. “You...you are something, Kieren.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kieren admitted in lofty tone, and Simon grabbed at him for another kiss. 

Eventually they made their way home. And if Kieren invited Simon up for “coffee”, well...why not? It isn’t just everyday someone who barely knows you goes out of their way to impress you after rescuing you from a drunken idiot a few nights prior.  
Whatever excuses they may have made to themselves the next morning, they made none to each other--and Kieren, who felt a tenderness that was strange in how quickly it came on upon seeing Simon in his bed, marveled at how strange and wonderful life could be, sometimes.  
Simon’s croaky “mornin’,” in an accent so thick as to be nearly unintelligible made him wish, dearly, that he could tell himself, at age eighteen, that he had other loves to look forward to, other bright spots in his life such as this day, the sun shining through the curtains on this strange, lovely man in his room.  
“I owe that man an apology,” he said to himself wryly, thinking of the man in the club as he made breakfast for Simon and himself.  
“What’s that?” Simon yawned, pouring tea.  
“Nothing,” he answered, accepting the mug Simon gave him, marveling more at how comfortable they were around each other, already. “Life is just funny, that’s all.”  
Simon smiled at him in understanding, as if he knew exactly what Kieren was thinking. “Isn’t it just?” he agreed.  
They sat at Kieren’s battered kitchen table and soaked up the morning sunshine coming through the window, sleepy and laughing, Simon’s foot teasing at Kieren’s toes under his chair. “If I ever see that idiot again,” he eventually said, “I guess I’ll have to thank him, for being so pushy that you came over.”  
“Or you could just thank me, for comin’ over to save you,” Simon returned cheekily.  
Kieren aimed a kick at him under the table, but he was ducking his head to hide a smile.


End file.
